With the use of the graphical user interface (GUI) in present computer operating systems, a mouse has become the most important computer input device. When operating the mouse, the mouse is held by the palm, and buttons and rollers are clicked by the fingers. Therefore, when a user uses the mouse for a long time, the wrist and fingers of the user may be easily fatigued. Accordingly, if the ergonomics of the design of the mouse is poor, the user can easily feel uncomfortable and may bring about chronic wrist or finger joint diseases. The ergonomical requirements in the design of the mouse are especially demanding when used in computer gaming software. If the shape or size of the mouse does not fit with the palm of the user, the response time or the operating accuracy of the mouse will be reduced, and the palm of the user can be easily hurt due to the improper operating posture.
Therefore, more and more high-end mice and E-sports mice value ergonomics in mouse design. However, since the shape of most conventional mice is fixed, the shape of the same mouse will not be able to satisfy the requirements of users with different shapes or sizes of the palm.
According to the aforementioned reasons, there are many drawbacks in the conventional mouse. How the aforementioned drawbacks can be overcome by the improvement of the structure of the mouse has become one of most important issues in the related art.